Saya the shinigami human
by Ember Akatsuki
Summary: This is about a girl who is half shinigami and half human she meets up with her old friend light and falls for him she trys to set up her friend with L, LightxOC, LxOC Edited
1. Chapter 1

My name is Saya Usaqi I am 17 years old. According to the doctors I was not a normal baby, I was born with wings; the doctors had no clue why. But when I was four I figured out what happened when a shinigami named Narui came up to me and said a shinigami that was watching over my mother died trying to save my father from certain death as I was born, if my father would have died then my mom would have died of a broken heart so the shinigami sacrificed his life for hers, and part of his soul was given to me by the shinigami king for this high ranked shinigamis foolishness. He tried to bring him back through me but my soul was dominant over his I will never know the shinigamis name who saved my dad. When I was seven I learned how to control my powers to make me look like a normal seven year old and not a freak with wings. When I was eight I meet a young boy named Light Yagami and we have been best friends since then, but a week later my mom died in a shooting that took place at her work. And finally when I was thirteen years old the Shinigami King himself invited me to the shinigami realm to get my very first death note thinking I was ready to take on the responsibility, I gladly accepted the offer and went back down to the human world and acted like nothing happened. And now at seventeen me and Light are closer friends then ever but what he doesn't get is that I like him now but I cant get up the guts to tell him ever.

I walk to Lights house wondering what he wanted I got a note earlier that day saying meet me at my house. I got worried thinking that what if he figured out that I had a Death Note and had been using it, I would be in big trouble with the shinigami king if he did. I get to Lights house and think for a moment "what if he's going to ask me out?" I unknowingly whispered it, trying not to seem austere I rang the doorbell and his sister answered it "Is Light there?" I asked trying not to seem so anxious

"Yes, let me go get him." she gladly replied, she walked away her long black hair almost whipping me in my face. A few minutes later Light came rushing down the stairs and grabbed my arm.

"Come on I need to talk to you."he stammered over his own speed as he pulled me up the stairs into his room and shut the door behind him. He looked sternly at me "What do you think of kira?" Light asked me slightly blushing

"I think of him as a warrior sent down from God." I reply also blushing

"well then I have something to ask you" light stammered looking at the ground, he paused for a moment as he looked me in the eyes and kissed me "Saya will you go out with me?" Light said with a burst of emotion and hugged me

"y-yes" I replied

"There is one more thing I need to tell you" he said as he let go of me

"W-what is it Light?" I asked looking a little puzzled

"I am kira" he said that to me with such veracity that I was a little scared

"Really!" I replied with my face all lit up "That makes me like you even more…no wait it makes me love you" I told him strait up because what he doesn't know is that I believe kira is God's second hand man.

I look into Lights eyes and started to blush "There is something I need to tell you myself then" I whispered that in his ear. I could see the hair on the back of his neck stand up as I released my power having my wings tear through my shirt the remains of my shirt fluttered to the ground, my braw barley escaped the shredding, my wings spread wide the black feathers rustled with Lights unusually heavy breathing, "I am part Shinigami…" Lights eyes light up with excitement as he pulls me away from him and looks me in my face.

"That's amazing…I couldn't believe that you were a shinigami human!" Light said a little to loud that his sister could hear, but it was a faint muffled sound to her so she pushed it aside and continued what she was doing. "I need your help." Light said as he was getting a pen and took the top of it off opened a drawer and stuck the pen in an unusually small hole somewhere along the bottom. He pulled out a Death Note from underneath the Fake bottom and got out a different pen. "I need you to get the names of some people for me" he said in a muffled whisper.

"Okay" I replied getting ready to listen careful.

"Last night there was a broadcast on that L was supposedly in but I accidentally killed Lind L Taylor even though he was a criminal on death row I wanted to kill L he caught me in the act!" he said this with such intensity it scared me a little

"Okay… I will find L and kill him!" I replied as sincere as possible. " Light…I trust you wont murder me, I can tell you the death note won't effect me. I have been given a terrible gift…unless my life clock runs out I can't die. But all of the life of the people I've killed was given to me I did this so I could live a human life but the king got mad at me and said to kill more people… so unless I kill myself you nor Ryuk can harm me." I whispered in his ear as I turned crying silently I made myself invisible to humans and jumped out the window and spread my wings and flew.

It was getting late and I had checked every house and building in the area except Wammies House a place where orphans usually lived. "But why would L be here…the only logical way he would be is if he worked here…" I whispered this to myself trying to think of a good place to look, Then I see all the children outside one that stood out had medium length blond hair and judging by his name it was Mihael Kheel obviously a mean kid but I ignored him and went on. I soared through walls every room was empty except one which had a white haired kid working on a blank puzzle that was relatively pale his name was Nate River I ignored him also. I went to the last unchecked room I was extremely exhausted wondering if I could keep this shape, and there was a guy with dark almost black brown hair sitting in front of a computer sipping on a cup of coffee his name was L Lawliet I look at him for a moment then I grabbed my Death Note but right as I did I reformed back into my human state my wings materialized and my Death Note vanished out of sight of any human. I ended up landing right on L's lap. L took a look at me wondering where the hell I came from and for some reason was blushing I was out cold as L suddenly started to panic and called the ambulance I awake several hours in a hospital. As my eyes open I see a figure hovering above me "Good your ok I thought you were really hurt" the man sighed as he grabbed my hand and stared at it "Looks like you've got writers hand" he said as he moved his slim finger to the bump on my right hand.

The man smiled as he held my hand I just smiled back wondering what was going on, "So I suppose you were spying is that it?" The man said as he held his other hand out and moved some hair out of my face, "Because the doctors said you blacked out due to exhaustion must have been from holding yourself up against the ceiling huh?" he smiled as he tried not to blush that much. I began to blush myself thinking it was Light holding my hand and I quickly snapped out of it thinking that this is L not Light I tried to sit up but L wouldn't let me "No no lets lay down for a little bit you need it" he sighed. I looked at him in the eyes starting to think that he was really sweet which probably is what lead me to believe it was Light. L smiled at me seeing my blush "So you like me is that it" he thought out loud, and then chuckled; at the worst possible timing I nodded to my own thoughts, but where was Light he should be here too? I smiled a little trying to play along and asked him why he wanted to know he just smiled back and said "You were spying on me, I didn't find it creepy at all I never had a girl that actually liked me." I looked at him blushing a bit more as his hand slid out of mine and worked its way up to my head where he lifted it up and kissed my forehead I was about to slap him but thought that this would help Light more than anything.

My face was now a light red as I think to my self that I really miss when Light kissed me these questions raced through my mind so fast I didn't realize how fast I was breathing and inhaled the carbon I exhaled several times before I fainted. I woke up again with L still by my side I smiled at the fact that he is here still even though visiting hours are over his head hung down with one of his hands on his leg and the other still holding mine he was breathing slowly which meant he was asleep I glared at him and laid back down and fell asleep. This time I woke up L was Leaning right on top of me and my bed "Morning Saya" He said gleefully. A few hours later L began to hold my hand again it was only 1:00 and I feel asleep. Light somehow found out what hospital I was at and entered the room shocked at what he seen L was still holding my hand and I was still asleep. I woke up as soon as L let go of my hand. "What do you want?" L demanded.

"To see how my girlfriend is doing?" he replied in as bad of a demanding voice as L.

"Wait she is **your **girl friend?" L shouted at Light so loud I jumped half way out of the hospital bed I was in. I sat straight up in my bed and looked at both of them and said.

"I know this is a bad time but Light do you even care about me at all or are you just using me?" Light blushed as he seen the serious look appear on my face.

"Well to be honest yes… I was just going to use you… but know I realize how important you are to me…" he said ashamedly. I had begun to cry at those words.

"Light I love you though why were you using me… does that mean Ryuk told you I was already a shinigami human so you took the chance to use me to kill L?" I had whispered this in Lights ear so L couldn't hear. I looked over at L and stared him in the eyes to tell him to leave and he did.

"I-I'm a fool Saya… I really thought about my actions when your father told me you were hospitalized I was worried… I wanted to become god of a new world and wasn't thinking on how it would effect you…" He took a breath trying to prevent tears. "But yes Ryuk did tell me, and please believe me when I say I love you with all my heart." Lights eyes were saddened.

"I-I love you too… I understand now… but I need to pull something so it's not so suspicious I'm going to try and get L's trust… I want you to know I love you not him." I kiss him gently and whisper an intricate plan into his ear.

Light left and L came back in and came right over to check if I was okay and picked me up starting to carry me on his back out of the room my hands held tight around his neck loose enough to let him be able to breath my legs also wrapped around him. I had half of a mind to kill L that day but I didn't because I need to make his death a simple well thought out accident. I snapped out of my planning stage once he placed me in the passenger seat of his car and started to drive us back to Wammies house. L looked over at me and said everything will be ok and at a stop light he leaned over and kissed me. This is the most I've wanted to punch someone in my life I thought to myself as he pushed down on the gas peddle to advance to the next intersection. I looked over at L "Thank you L" I said as I started to daze again but I caught myself and stayed awake like most people car rides tend to make me very sleepy. Once we reached Wammies house I realized that I forgot to tell my dad what I was doing he must be very worried "L do you have a phone I could use?" I asked him looking at the dull building,

"Huh well of course we do" We walked through the large Doors and I followed L through the brown tiled halls to get to the room with the phone, once there I picked up the phone to try my dad it rang several times there was no answer I kept on trying until I got a answer it was a police man. "Hello?" I said wondering what was going on "What!" I shouted "Uhmm… ok Ill be sure to get my stuff…"

"what happened?" L asked trying his best not to offend me.

"My dad was shot 30 minutes ago…" I stammered trying not to cry as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!" L shouted then paused for a brief moment "Damn I don't have time for more kira case investigations…" he thought out loud hoping I didn't hear him.

"Why don't you have time for kira investigations L?" I asked trying soo much not to predict the answer

"Because…" L paused again and grabbed my hands and looked straight at my eyes as if he thought that I would think he was about to lie, "I want to be with you more than solve this silly kira case." he whispered it in my ear and then he hugged me he somehow knew I was getting ready to cry. I put my head down on his shoulder and started crying I couldn't stand the fact that someone would kill my father. I stop crying after about a minute I look at L and smile.

"Thank you for lending me your shoulder." I stammered and I looked at L again this time he began to move closer to my face I try to back away but his grips too tight. He kept on getting closer and closer until he kissed me. Watari came running which slightly disappointed L.

"Yes Watari?" L asked as he let me go.

"Sir its Mello and Near there fighting again." Watari's slight British accent went well with his old age in fact it made me giggle a little. I look at L wondering who he was talking about.

"Lets go sir I need you to separate them" Watari's British accent was stronger then ever.

"Ok Lets go" L said starting to follow Watari and I slowly trailed them to find out who Mello and Near were.

We reached the room were the fight was happening it look more like a competition then a fight to me though as I got closer it turned out to be Mihael Kheel and Nate River who were so called fighting each other. " Ok you two stop it!" Ls voice boomed over everything it was like he was using a megaphone, "You both know NEAR WILL ALWAYS WIN" L shouted at Mello because he is the one who starts all of the Fights. I don't know why but when L got mad my interest suddenly took a swoop for the worst as I remembered what had done I ran away. "Saya wait were are you-"

"Away!" I interrupted crying a little once I was far enough away I returned to my shinigami form and flew. As I was mid air a ton of murderous thoughts raced through my head. It wouldn't help me at all being homicidal at this point, I got to my house and landed reverting back to normal, my whole emotional being took a turn for the worst my other side, my real side kicked in. A tremendous smile inched its way across my face as my insanity took over.

I threw open the door to my house and slammed up the stairs I got out my death note and started a killing spree. After a while of this I started crying and thinking what did I do to deserve this? There was a moment of silence then the phone broke the silence. I jumped up out of my bed and ran towards the phone the caller I.D. said Yagami residence I answered

"Hello…" My voice was still filled with sadness.

"Saya what's wrong?" Lights voice was filled with worry.

"I got to his place and found out my dad was dead…" I stopped and almost broke down, "If that wasn't enough L kissed me he forced me to kiss him!" I said crying loudly "What? Pack your stuff hurry!" Light sounded more worried then before.

"Wh-why?" My voice was crackling and I was shivering.

"I can't explain right now just hurry!" light stammered and his voice was shaking.

"Okay…" My mood took a turn for the worst…

"I want you to be here with me…" He said this trying to make me feel better.

"Anything I should bring?" I start to grab my stuffed animals.

"I want you to draw for me again bring your sketch book." he said this with a chuckle that made me blush …

"Saya please hurry." He said with a little of a nervous hesitation.

"Okay!" I said as I hung up. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my hair brush and toothbrush; I went up the stairs and grabbed some clothes. I walked out the door and turned into my shinigami form and flew my way there… This time instead of using the front door I landed in his room where he was waiting. "Y-yes Light" I said nervously as I looked at him I blush…

"I missed you…" He said blushing. "I want you to be with me forever" his voice made me blush.

"I want to be with you forever as well…" I smiled and blushed lightly.

"I love you…" Lights voice was a whisper.

"I love you too…" I started to cry gently. He looked at me and smiled.

"Let me hold you…" He embraced me in a hug and I got this felling I knew I was safe with him, again my emotions go haywire and I cry into his shoulder. He stood there still hugging me and rubbing my back I start to calm down a bit and fell asleep while embracing him…

When I woke up it was morning and light was asleep in a chair. I looked over at light and just as I do he wakes up and looks over at me. "Glad to see your awake." he said getting out of the chair.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." I said in a low voice.

"Its okay" he said this while he was stretching this was… so how do I explain it hot? No its more than hot it's astounding! I was staring at him blushing and daydreaming until I felt something on my lips I snap out of it and it was Light! He kissed me Light actually kissed me!

"Perhaps we should get to school?" Light suggested as he took a quick grab for his bag.

"B-but my stuff is at my house?" I sputtered trying not to panic. "Its ok I had my sister go get your stuff I told them you needed a place to stay and came over while they were gone so I kind of… gave them the key to your house you had in your back pocket…" Light said blushing up a storm. I soon realized that we were going to be late so I grabbed light and rushed to the door blushing on the way out at what he had said I mean I couldn't help but to blush who wouldn't! After a while of running I gave in and started walking.

"What's with the rush?" Light asked me as I slowed down.

"Well you see I promised my friend Nikki I would meet her in science class." I stated as we started to approach the school gates. I glanced over at Light who grabbed my hand and lead me to our first class, to me this was odd and I of course started panicking I hated P.D.A. no matter how hot the guy was its embarrassing!

"SAYA!" Nikki screamed with joy coming after me tackling me to the ground.

"H-hi Nikki" I stuttered looking over at Light for help.

"So Saya I heard what happened and I missed you so much!" Nikki said this starting to cry it kind of freaked me out. Nikki then got up and smiled running toward her desk to get out a story she was writing. Light then helped me up I smiled at him and we walked to our desks.

"So she missed you quite a bit huh?" Light said sitting down near the window as I sat down next to him

"Yeah I guess she did…" I said as I looked over at Nikki frantically shuffling through her things. After a while it dawned on me how much she liked the mysterious young and handsome type I began thinking to myself how perfect she would be for L and I unknowingly blurted it out.

"Hey Nikki I know the perfect guy for you!" Nikki then rushed over to my desk beaming.

"Really who?" She said this with such excitement it gave me chills.

"W-Well you know about that detective L…" I murmured this to her making sure no one heard. Nikki's face was beamed with enlightenment.

"Of course I do he is the most famous detective!" she murmured back with a slight squeal that made my ear go numb for a minute.

"Well I met him he's a good looking guy I bet you'll love to see him and I bet if he gets to know you he might start to like you no guarantees thou." I whispered to her giggling slightly.

"I'll take you to where he lives tomorrow." I said with a bit of a serious tone with it and then went and waited for class to start.


End file.
